Nowadays, margarines and similar products are marketed packaged in several manners. Three different types of package are commonplace: a tub-shaped container, the lid of which is in contact with the surface of the product, a tub-shaped container having a so-called headspace between the upper surface of the product and the lid, and a wrapper closed by folding, which encloses a block-shaped product.
The above-mentioned packages or manners of packaging have drawbacks. On removal of the lid that is in direct contact with the surface of the margarine, the surface of the margarine, but also the opened lid and mostly the edge of the tub look greasy. After a few weeks' storage, a dark yellow discolouration forms at the places where air enters. When a headspace is present between the surface of the margarine and the lid, there is a risk of mould formation and discolouration on the free surface. Similar disadvantageous effects can also occur in the overlapping area of the wrapper on a block of margarine.
The risk of mould formation can be avoided by using preservatives. However, most consumers prefer products without preservatives. It is known to insert a sealing sheet between the lid and the margarine, by means of which the undesired discolouration can be reduced to a large extent and the risk of mould formation decreased. However, this increases the manufacturing cost of the package. Moreover, the disposable sealing sheet is ecologically unfavourable; after removal, it is greasy and can, as a result, soil e.g. fingers and table. After the sealing sheet has been removed, the margarine surface looks unappetizing again.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a package enclosing margarine or a similar spread in which the above-mentioned shortcomings or drawbacks have largely been overcome in an economically acceptable manner.